triple_sevenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Innocent Demons Dance
''The Innocent Demons Dance ''is the fourth full-length studio album by American alternative metal band Triple Seven. Released on February 19, 2016, it is the first by the band not to feature long-time drummer and leader Derrick Halsey, who was fired from Triple Seven nearly a year after Lilith's Epiphany ''was made available. His role in the band has now been filled by Micah Trevant, initially a member of the extreme metal group Burn the Dread. Composition Influences, styles and themes Stylistically speaking, the band's fourth official recording boasts more of a progressive metal sound with pop overtones, while keeping the alternative elements of Triple Seven's last two albums. Compared to ''Lilith's Epiphany, there is less variation on The Innocent Demons Dance, although there are still some instances of eclecticism on here. The following songs that prove to be relatively diverse are: *"It's a Secret to Everybody" has a Gothic rock feel not unlike H.I.M. It was intended to be tongue-in-cheek. *"Fists and Minds" exhibits power metal-laden characteristics. *The title track is essentially an amalgam of trip hop sensibilities and post-hardcore influences that are heavily inspired by Long Island, New York-based rock group Glassjaw. This is the first ever release by the band in which all of its contributors had a hand in the songwriting process. Bassist/keyboardist Skylar Vega in particular was largely involved during the album's sessions, as was frontwoman Ashlee Erickson, who has written the lyrics on her own this time around.'' ''From a thematic standpoint,''The Innocent Demons Dance ''is a loose concept album that follows the story of an unnamed teenager who, after recently passing away, decides to make the most of her life while in the depths of Hell. There are only 7 out of the 14 songs on the new album that are connected to its overall plot, with said seven tunes being: *"The Displeasure's All Mine" *"From Zero to Negative Infinity" *"A Lesson in Torture" *"Beneath the Death Cafe" *"Undoing Sadness" *"Can I Faint Here?" *"The Innocent Demons Dance" Track listing # "The Displeasure's All Mine" – 4:35 # "From Zero to Negative Infinity" – 4:23 # "Souls Before Bodies" – 5:06 # "A Lesson in Torture" – 4:46 # "Espada" – 4:08 # "It's a Secret to Everybody" – 6:34 # "Violent Silence" – 3:26 # "The Newest Corpse" – 4:32 # "Beneath the Death Cafe" – 5:13 # "Fists and Minds" – 3:54 # "Undoing Sadness" – 7:22 # "With Bitter Words Come Hopeful Actions" – 4:06 # "Can I Faint Here?" – 4:27 # "The Innocent Demons Dance" – 9:48 Track listing: Deluxe Edition # "Back Burner" – 3:37 # "Kiss a Tombstone" – 5:04 # "Garden of Idiots" – 4:46 # "This Place Was Armageddon" – 4:12 Personnel Triple Seven *Ashlee Erickson – lead vocals, vocoder (3, 9), lyrics *Ray Drieberg – lead guitar *Skylar Vega – bass, keyboards *Chance Bottings – rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Micah Trevant – drums, percussion Additional musicians *Alex Westaway – vocals (7) Studio personnel *Tue Madsen – production, engineer *Toby Wright – mixing *Will Putney – mastering *Daniel Bergstrand – pre-production *Ryohei Hase – artwork *Orion Landau – layout, design Details *Released: February 19, 2016 *Recorded: June–November 2015 *Genre: Alternative metal, progressive metal, pop rock *Length: 72:20 *Label: Relapse *Producer: Tue Madsen Category:Triple Seven Category:Studio albums Category:Relapse Records